There are several ways of testing an optical component for loss and other characteristics. For example, a single optical signal of known wavelength and amplitude can be launched into a component, and losses can be deduced from a signal measured at the output of the device. Alternatively, a plurality of signals can be launched into the device sequentially and similar measurements made for each wavelength. In a manufacturing and production environment, it is preferable to test devices over a range of wavelengths of interest as quickly as possible. Generally, a testing station for testing optical components requires a very costly tunable laser. In operation, these lasers are tuned to a plurality of wavelengths, one at a time, and have their output signal fed into a device under test (DUT). The purpose of providing a signal to a DUT at various wavelengths within a predetermined range of wavelengths, is to detect losses through the DUT at each or at several wavelengths of interest. Of course it would be possible to provide signals from several discrete lasers to a DUT, however, in a production environment, such a scheme would likely not be practicable. When using a tunable laser as mentioned above, it is preferred if electronic circuitry is provided to correlate an output response for the DUT with a particular wavelength of light propagating through the device at a particular instant in time.
Systems are currently known that employ a tunable laser in which the tuning mechanism stops at each wavelength to be tested. However, this process takes several minutes when a large number (i.e. >100) of wavelengths are to be measured. The wavelength accuracy is limited by the mechanical tolerances of the tuning mechanism.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a testing device that transmits a modulated variable wavelength test signal to a DUT to obtain testing information relating to group delay, while providing an independent timing information signal, which is correlated with the group delay information.